Mark Sloan
"Walk tall. All you can do is be brave enough to get out there. You fought. You loved. You Lost. Walk tall." - Mark Sloan (S5E12) Mark Sloan died in the plane crash. Before he died, he was the Head of Plastic Surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy. He has 2 daughters, they are Sloan Riley and Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres. History Early Life Mark was born in 1968 to upper-class, but emotionally distant parents in New York City, His parents would often leave him alone at night to fend for himself. He and Derek Shepherd were childhood friends and when Derek's mother, Carolyn, encouraged Derek to bring him home. Mark became like a brother to Derek. 10-year-old Mark once put Derek's favorite frog into the microwave, he never pressed start. In high-school, Mark was athletic and played football. Relationship with Addison Mark and Addison were caught having sex in Derek's bedroom. Derek walked out, packed his things, and moved to Seattle. Derek later learned that they continued to see each other after he left. Mark moved to Seattle to try to win Addison back. Addison gave him an ultimatum: If he could go sixty days without sleeping with anyone else, she would consider dating him. Mark saw Addison and Karev come out of an on call room after they had had sex. Mark told Addison that he had slept with someone to break the 60-day contract. He never revealed to Addison that he hadn't actually broken the contract. Relationship with Lexie Mark and Lexie started their relationship off with Lexie going to his apartment, taking off her clothes and telling him to "teach her." They then had sex. Mark tried to resist Lexie because of his promise to Derek. Mark decides he's going to pursue Lexie, Mark has problems bout Lexie's age When Mark fractures his penis during sex, Lexie comforts him in the aftermath. Mark is initially humiliated and asks Lexie to leave, but after surgery they cuddle. Lexie confronts Mark about keeping their relationship a secret. She's tried of lying to the people close to her and says they need to go public. Lexie and Mark move in together. Mark permits his daugher, Sloan Riley, to move in which makes Lexie mad. When Lexie makes it clear that she knew that Mark would choose his own daughter over her, she breaks up with Mark .Mark helps Lexie save Alex In the aftermath of the shooting, Lexie has a nervous breakdown and Mark has her committed to the psychiatric unit. Their friendship is strained, Lexie softens towards him when she learns that he is still in love with her. As Lexie goes to talk to Mark about him still being in love with her, but she sees Mark kissing Derek sister, Amelia. He gets back together with Lexie, but is delighted when Callie discovers she is pregnant with his child. Lexie breaks up with Mark when she finds about Callie being pregnant. Mark starts a relationship with Julia. This makes Lexie becomes jealous, which leads to her and Jackson breaking up. Lexie struggles to tell Mark how she feels but finally admits it leaving him torn between her and Julia.Mark, Lexie, Derek, Meredith, Cristina, and Arizona are involved in a plane crash, Mark hold Lexie's dying hand and he says that he has and always will love her. After Plane Crash Mark is on life support due to the extensive injuries he sustained in the plane crash and in his will the machines would be turned off if he showed no signs of waking within 30 day. They turn off the machines and Mark Sloan dies. Personality Mark was a funny guy and was a man whore. He tried to sleep with every women he could. He is very confident, he knows he is a sexy man. He is complicated because he is insecure he doesn't believe that he deserves love. He gets into complicated relationship which shows the turmoil that he has going on inside. He is also confident because he knows he is the best plastic surgeon in the country.